Found But Lost
by Ezra-Chickpeas
Summary: Aria Montgomery left home at 17, in her mind, she didn't have another choice. But what happens when the right stranger comes around? She'll be Found but Lost.
1. The Lonely Girl

Aria Montgomery, only at 17, left her house and decided to take on the world on her own. Her life was a mess, her family was broken, and she had no one to run to. She didn't expect it to be easy, but she didn't expect it to be this hard either. Living off of bus tokens and cheap convenient stores to get where she's going. The only problem? She doesn't know where she's going or what to do. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't, under any circumstances, go home. So now she stood on a street corner in the rain, somewhere in Philadelphia. Her long brown hair soaking wet.

"Miss, Are you okay?" Someone asked behind her. Aria turned around to face a young looking man holding an umbrella, it was dark but she could see his dark hair and blue-green eyes clearly. "You pick up random girls on the street often?" Aria asked, her arms crossed over her rain coat. "No, but you look lost." He said. Aria shrugged, "I am." The man walked closer and held the umbrella over her head. "Where do you live?" He asked her, Aria sighed. "On a bus."

The man handed her the umbrella and pulled out his car keys. "Can I drive you to a hotel?" "I don't have any money.." Aria told him, shaking her head. "Then can I drive you anywhere? I can't leave you on a street corner."

"You'd be the first..Are you allowed to bring home strays?" Aria joked."I live alone in an apartment about twenty minutes from here. I'm allowed to do anything I want." He smiled. Aria gave him a curious look. His smile was perfect, he could be in a toothpaste commercial if he wanted. Who was this guy? Why did he want to help her? And what was his story?

Realizing she'd been staring too long, she said, "I'm not supposed to go anywhere with strangers." The man held out his hand. "Ezra Fitz. I work at a college, I'm not married, and I don't have any kids. Now I'm not a stranger." Ezra joked. Aria shook her head, laughing. She shook his hand and smiled, "I'm Aria Montgomery, I don't have a job, not married, no kids, and hardly a family. But I guess since we aren't strangers anymore I can go with you."

* * *

About Twenty minutes later Aria and Ezra arrived at Ezra's apartment. It was small but it worked for only one person to be living in it. It was clean, there was a small TV in front of the couch, everything was in one room except for the bathroom which was in front of the bed in the back of the room. There were french posters hanging around the room, a typewriter on an end table, a small desk with a laptop. It was a usual apartment from what Aria seen.

Ezra helped Aria take off her coat and put it down on a chair. Aria walked around the apartment, noticing a picture frame sitting on the window. She picked it up and studied it. _Hollis College _ that's where he worked? Couldn't he have been a serial killer? "Something wrong?" Ezra asked, walking over to her. "No-no, It's just-...I didn't realize when you said you worked at a college you meant Hollis." Aria sat the picture down. "Is that a problem?" Ezra cocked his head.

"No! I've just seen a lot of lives ruined by that place." Aria replied, walking around Ezra and towards the chair her coat was lying on. She sat down and used her coat as a blanket. "Wanna go into detail?" Ezra sat on the couch, looking at Aria. "Not really." She answered honestly. "Alright, I get it. It's personal." Ezra stood and walked to the fridge. "What have you had to eat?" He looked back at her, "I mint and a cough-drop." Aria said. looking over at him.

"Want some coffee? cereal?" "You ask a lot of questions." Aria stood up and walked over to him. "I just wanna help you, and I wanna get to know you." He told her. Aria pulled herself up on the counter beside the fridge. "I'll take an apple." she shrugged. Ezra handed her a red apple. "Thanks, Ezra." She gave him a small smile. "Don't mention it!" He returned the smile.

* * *

Aria soon finished her apple and Ezra had the couch set up for him and the bed for her. Ezra was sound asleep and Aria was half and half. An hour passed, and Aria sat up quickly screaming. Ezra jumped up, in his boxers and a t-shirt, looking around the room. "Sorry, it was just a nightmare.." Aria whispered, embarrassed. Ezra opened his eyes more, "It's alright, we all have them." He lied back down. A few minutes pass, Aria rolls from her back to her side. "Ezra?" She whispered. "Mhmm?" "Can you lay with me?" She asks. "Of course." He slowly gets up and walks over to the bed, Aria makes room for him so he can get comfortable. When he does Aria scoots closer and lays her head on his chest. And for the first time in a while she felt safe. Even if it was with a complete stranger.


	2. Let Her Go

A/N: You guys are the sweetest! And I'm sorry for the delay, I'm usually fast at updating but I've been busy so yeah. But in the next week or so I'll be updating like crazy so y'all be ready ;) But really thanks for the reviews, even though you're just asking for a simple update it still means a lot! And to the guest about my username: ;) Ezzie loves his Chickpeas, don't judge the poor puppy xD alright without further ado here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Do you have everything you need? Phone? Coat? Food? Water?" "Yeah, I have it all. Thanks again for everything." Aria smiled at Ezra, Ezra nodded giving Aria a friendly hug. Aria held onto him like he was the last person on earth. When they pulled apart there was an awkward silence that Ezra decided to break in a matter of seconds.

He pointed to the phone in Aria's hand, "My number is already in there so if you ever need anything. I'll be there." Aria smiled at his offer, but in all reality she was going to Nashville Tennessee. That's 757 miles away, it'd take almost 12 hours if he didn't stop. "Thanks. I'll call you when I get there." Aria grabbed her messenger bag and walked out into the small hallway.

"How are you getting there?" Ezra asked, following her out. Aria stopped and turned around, "A bus. But it's only 11 hours." She shrugged. "Are you sure I can't drive you?" "I'll be fine." Aria walked over to him, gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked off.

_Only know you've been high when you're feelin low, only hate the road when you're missin home, only know you love her when you __**Let Her Go**_

* * *

9 hours later, Aria still sat in a bus, people got on and off but Aria wasn't moving until she hit her destination. "Sorry to bother, but could we sit with you?" A girl asked, Aria turned and looked up. The girl had brown hair, she was tall, skinny, everything any girl could want. She looked pretty young, too.

Her friend, a little taller than 5'2 Aria. Blonde hair, also skinny, why were they on a bus? It was pretty clear that the tall girl had money. "Uh, yeah sure." Aria moved her coat and sat it on her lap. The tall girl sat beside Aria, the blonde behind her.

"Spencer Jill Hastings! Nice to meet you!" Spencer held out her hand. Aria shook her hand, _Hastings, that's why she looked familiar. _"Aria Montgomery! Pleasure!" "Excuse me?" The blonde looked at Spencer, "Sorry, this is Hanna Marin. She's my bestie." Spencer gave Hanna a one arm hug, still looking at Aria.

"You're both from Rosewood, right?" Aria asked, shaking Hanna's hand. "Yeah! How'd you know?" Hanna asked, "I'm also from Rosewood." Aria answered. "Did you know Alison?" Spencer asked. "DiLaurentis?" Hanna added. Aria nodded. "Friends or enemies?" Spencer asked. "Friends. Just one of the many reasons I left Rosewood." Aria said.

"Us too." Hanna smiled, trying to relate. "So, where you heading?" Hanna asked, deciding she'd change the subject. "Tennessee, Nashville. My aunt and uncle live there and they're actually normal people so..." Aria said.  
"Oh, we're heading to Georgia, looks like we're bus buddies for a while." Spencer smiled at Aria.  
"Why are you going to Georgia?" Aria cocked her head.

"Our other friend-" "Emily." Hanna interrupted Spencer, "Is down there trying to find clues about Alison. But We're starting an intervention and getting her back." Spencer finished. Aria nodded, "Emily is a swimmer, right?" "Mmhmm. The sporty one." Hanna smiled.

"So, who's your aunt and uncle?" Spencer asked, taking a sip of water from her water bottle. "Lucy and Ian, Lucy's lived there all here life, and Ian married her recently. " Aria answered. "Oh cool! So, you guys wanna play a game?" Hanna asked, a clever smirk on her face.

* * *

"We have to call them!" "Give the girl a break!"  
"Ian!" "Lucy!" "Both of you!" Aria darted between her aunt and uncle. "I just sat on a 12 hour bus, I've lived on the streets for a week, I'm tired, and I just want to sleep.. Please don't call my parents." Aria begged. "Aria, it's dangerous out there.." Lucy shook her head, her arms crossed. "She made it here didn't she?" Spencer said from behind Aria.

Aria turned around and smiled. Ian nodded, "Yeah! Like this girl said, she made it here." He looked at Lucy, "I won't, I can't! Aria, I'm sorry, and I care about you but-" "You can't have me. It's fine, I'll go to Georgia with these two, meet Emily, and try to pretend I have a normal life." Aria picked up her bags and started walking towards Spencer."Aria wait-" "Let her go. She'll be fine." Ian told Lucy. Lucy sighed but let her go.

* * *

A/N; Sorry for the crappy chapter but I promise the next will be long and good!


End file.
